


This is a Love Story

by gwennyber



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula, Pangpang – Fandom, neighbors - Fandom, pancakes - Fandom
Genre: Creampies and Chupaghettis, Gaya sa Pelikula - Freeform, Like in the Movies, M/M, Neighbors, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwennyber/pseuds/gwennyber
Summary: Karl Almasen, a 24-year-old second year medical student slash part-time commercial model slash all-around “raketista” who has built a sizable fan base due to him being a former member of the UP Pep squad.One of his most ardent, albeit secret, fan is Vladimir Austria, a 22-year-old fourth year college student who owns a twitter account with the username, “DearKarlAlmasen”
Relationships: Karl/Vlad, PangPang - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Oh Vladimir

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogues of the characters will be in a mix of Tagalog and English similar to the series.
> 
> (Dito ko napatunayan na mahirap magbaybáy sa wikàng Tagalog. Kindly inform me if there are errors so I can amend them. Dapat talaga hindi mawalâ ang pagtuturò ng ating sariling wiká sa mga páaralán)
> 
> January 3, 2021: I’ve veered off from the original story line that is on the summary. I’ll try to steer it back if possible.

**DECEMBER 2019**

Vlad has always relished the fact that he and his crush, Karl Almasen, has one common friend because otherwise it would have been almost impossible for their worlds to meet.

Today, however, he sat uncomfortably across said friend who has been trying to ignore him as she scrolled through her phone nonchalantly.

"Anaaaaa" Vlad whined. "I just need you to give these to him. I heard that he's sick so these will help him recover faster."

Vlad presented the basket filled with an assortment of fruits, biscuits, and a bottle of medicine towards Ana who shot him a frustrated look.

"Don't you want your friend to get better already?"

"Hay naku Vlad! Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo na ipakilala kitá kay Karl?" Ana pointed out.

"Ako ang nahihihirapan kapag nakikita ka na ganyan eh."

"It's been five years but you still haven't worked up the courage to even befriend the guy. While it's up to you naman how to deal with your feelings but you can't blame me for not wanting you to get hurt kasí hindi lang naman si Karl ang kaibigan ko dito eh, ikaw din"

Ana drew a frustrated sigh before yanking the basket away from Vlad.

The boy slumped back on his seat satisfied that the favor he asked was granted, "Alam mo, I want to remain as an faceless and nameless ordinary fan to him. Komportable na ako sa ganitó".

"Phase lang 'to" he smiled trying to charm his way out of Ana's burning glare.

"At saká this has become more than just about Karl, napamahál na rin sa akin 'yung ibang mga fans niyá na nakilala ko dahil sa 'fanboying' business na ito kayâ ang hirap din bumitáw. They're like a family to me na but I can assure you that one day I'll move on to other things. You'll see."

Ana grimaced at him, "Five years na 'yang phase mo ha. Dyán ka na yatà nanirahan eh"

Vlad simply shrugged back still confident in his belief.


	2. The Thing About Beauty

**AUGUST 2014**

In his senior year of high school, the then 16-year-old Vladimir Austria chanced upon a cheerleading practice in the college he was visiting.

He had been walking for hours around the large campus when his tired legs drew him towards a building where shouts and cheers could be heard clearly from the outside.

He immediately found a spot where he could rest and observe the crowd before him.

Suddenly, in the cacophony of jeers and rhythmic counting, a particular outburst of laughter resonated throughout the gymnasium and wormed its way to Vlad's ears.

He looked around for the source of such loud and distinct sound when his eyes landed on a boy giggling while holding both of his hands to his mouth in an attempt to control himself as the people around him laughed and shushed him.

The boy was glowing.

He stood with his shirt soaked through with perspiration and his face flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. On lesser mortals this would have made them look like a disaster but with eyes that were crinkled in mirth and a body that was poised for another round of boisterous laughter, the boy looked absolutely beautiful.

And Vlad, poor Vlad, was smitten in an instant.


	3. In a Battle, One Must Have an Ally

**OCTOBER 2015**

In the span of a year after the day when he went on a campus tour at the University of the Philippines, Vlad has morphed into a hardcore UP Pep fan, has created a twitter fan account under the username "DearKarlAlmasen" which amassed quite a number of following including Karl himself, and has finally joined a theater group in his college.

And, it was through this group that a freshman Vlad met and became friends with Ana who was already in her junior year.

Ana's bubbly and outgoing personality endeared her to the new members of the group including Vlad.

In a short amount of time, he became a sort of runner for Ana who had to juggle her academics with several other extracurricular activities and Vlad was perfectly happy to comply because it meant that he could have time away from the rigorous demands of his course subjects.

 _Why oh why did I have to take this Management Engineering course in the first place?_ was his usual lamentation.

But the ever diligent Vlad fulfilled all his roles perfectly. And it must have been because of this that fate decided to gift him with a serendipitous surprise.

On a certain humid day in October, Vlad found himself working up a sweat as he climbed the four flights of stairs leading to Ana's apartment unit.

"October na pero ang init-init pa rin" he grumbled under the weight of the boxes of costumes that he was asked to deliver

"My gosh this climate change"

As he reached the last set of stairs, his vision being blocked by the boxes he was carrying, he did not notice the boy who had been sitting quite forlornly on the topmost step.

"Tulungan na kitá" a small voice seemed to have apparated in front of him and almost made Vlad topple over in surprise.

An arm quickly encircled his waist to keep him steady.

"O, easy lang" said the voice before Vlad felt that person lift the uppermost box which finally afforded him a view of his savior.

"Sala-" Vlad's words got stuck in his throat when the face that appeared before him belonged to none other than the boy he had been pining over for a year now.

Karl tilted his head, a look of mild confusion etched in his face. He sniffled then smiled at the stunned boy in front of him.

"Saán mo 'to dadalhín kuya?"

Vlad gawked at the older boy.

_Shit! Igaláw mo 'yang bibíg mo Vladimir and say something! Anything!_

He pointed at Ana's unit with his lips.

 _Luh, ang gwapo pero kulang sa good manners and right conduct_ , tsked Karl.

A door opened and Ana came out just in time to save whatever is left of Vlad's dignity.

"Ay! Vlad salamat nandiyán ka na" Ana waved for him to come over.

"Hey Karl. Salamat sa pagtulong kay Vlad. Ilapág mo na lang 'yán dito at kamí na bahalà" she gestured towards the open door.

Karl gave her a terse smile and placed the box gently by the doorstep. Vlad observed this slight change in expression as the other boy tried to bid goodbye to the two of them.

But before Karl could leave, Ana tenderly tugged his arm.  
"Uy tapusin lang namin 'to ni Vlad ha then sásamahan kitá dyán sa unit mo. Don't argue with me on this kasi pinagbigyán na kitá sa iláng araw na pagmumukmók mo. Oras na para damayán namán kitá" 

Karl suddenly hugged Ana much to Vlad's surprise who averted his eyes instantly as he felt guilty to be witnessing what could be a private moment.

But when Karl looked up, still enveloped in Ana's embrace, and smiled reassuringly at Vlad, the younger boy felt his face flushed and he could only reply with a single nod.

"Thank you Ana" said Karl as they parted.

Ana wiped the boy's tears with both hands "Always my baby boy"

Vlad carried the remaining boxes inside Ana's unit and stood by awkwardly until Ana finally came in and shut the door behind her.

"So, that was my neighbor. Pasensya na kung hindî na kitá naipakilala medyo sabáw lang ang utak ko ngayón" Ana gestured around her cluttered room "Ang dami kong kailangan gawín eh"

"Okay lang 'yun Ana. Ang sabi ngâ ni Sue tulungan na rin daw kitá na mag-unpack and mag-arrange nitóng mga costumes"

Ana smiled at the younger boy, "That will be greatly appreciated Vlad. Kayâ ikáw talagá ang paborito ko"

She gave him a cheeky smile before laying down her instructions.

Several minutes passed and a complete silence has descended upon the two who were focused on their respective tasks.

Then, out of nowhere, Vlad blurted out "Was he sad because their team lost at the cheer comp?"

"Huh?" Ana's mind could not immediately catch up to the sudden question hence Vlad was left to awkwardly explain this to her.

"Karl, your neighbor" he said hesitantly while scratching his head "Isn't he part of the UP Pep Squad? I heard a lot of people were upset that they did not win this year's UAAP Cheerdance Competition."

"Fan ka?" Ana asked out of genuine curiosity.

"I've watched him...uhm, I meant I watched this year's competition. Is that why he's sad?" Vlad tried again.

"Crush mo?"

Vlad looked at her in horror, "Why do you keep answering my questions with another question?"

Ana laughed, "Ay ang sungit. Joke lang"

"But actually, you're right. Karl is passionate about this sport and has practiced tremendously for the competition so it broke his heart when they could not win the championship"

Ana sighed, "I don't know when he'll start feeling better pero it's important na maramdamán niyá na nandito lang tayo para sumuporta"

Vlad nodded in affirmation a little too enthusiastically until he realized what Ana was insinuating.

"Tayo?"

"Oo. Kasama ka. Crush mo ngâ kasí si Karl di ba" Ana teased matter-of-factly.

"Assuming ka" Vlad laughed nervously.

Ana playfully tossed a costume at Vlad, "Hehe. O, sige. Only time will tell na lang"

A few days after, a bouquet of flowers was delivered to the UP Pep Squad office. It had Karl's name on it and a note that said,

_Dear Karl,_

_We are here to stay._

_So, take your time_

_and we will wait for_

_you when you're ready._

_From:_

_Fans of Karl Almasen, self-proclaimed Jologs >.<_

A loud beep interrupted Ana who had been staring at the blank wall of her room for hours as a part of her so-called creative processing.

"Pucha namán. Sino ba 'to?" she loudly exclaimed as she opened the inbox of her phone.

The message read, "Ana, kung sakalìng tamà ka nga na may crush akó kay Karl what then?"

Ana got up from her seat and punched the air in mock celebration.

"Yessssssss!!!"


	4. That Thing Called Tadhana

**DECEMBER 2019**

“Nakakainís lang how it’s relatively easy for other people to embrace fate, pero kapag tayo kahit nandiyán na ang pagkakátaón hindî pa rin natin itó kayang sunggabán”

Ana was facing away from Vlad, her eyes were trained on the stationary vehicles stuck in traffic with them. The glow of the oddly shaped lights, the joyous burst of holiday songs, and the upbeat spirits of people rushing about for their Christmas shopping could not penetrate the depressing energy that enveloped the car.

“In my defense, I lost my chance as quickly as I thought I was given one” Vlad forced a laugh even when he knew that Ana would be able see through his guise.

“Naalala mo ba na akalà ko dati regalo sa akin ng tadhanà ang malaman na kapitbahay mo si Karl. I thought it could be the start of our love story. Ugh, tangina!”

“Pero naunahan ka ni Russell” Ana quipped.

“Tanginá mo! Alám ko na emo hours ngayón pero ang sakít ng bubog na ‘yan ha” Vlad laughed, this time a little more genuinely.

Ana laughed with him. “Sorry na. Hindî ko naman alam noon na pumuporma na pala si Mr. Perfect kay baby Karl eh”

“Fate’s design” Vlad smiled bitterly.

“It’s cruel though. It’s like I was given a taste of something that I wasn’t allowed to have. Fate is quite the tease ha.”

Ana righted herself and faced the younger boy squarely, “Sorry ha. Pero Vlad, what made you stay? Ang dami kasíng ibáng admirers na naglalahò sa oras na malaman nilá na ‘yung taong hináhangaan nilá ay may minámahál na”

“I got pretty close to the other fans na ngâ kasí. Ayaw ko namán silang iwan sa ere” Vlad replied with a sigh.

Ana relented knowing that she wouldn’t be able breach through Vlad’s wall just yet. Not tonight but hopefully someday, uttered her guilt.

As Vlad parked his car, he looked up at Ana’s apartment building out of habit. His eyes were drawn to the floor where the units of Ana and Karl were located. There was nothing there.

In all the years that they had Ana as their common denominator, Karl and Vlad were never formally introduced to each other in spite of their friend’s constant meddling.

To Karl, Vlad remained simply as “that faceless friend of Ana” and the latter had grown reluctant to change that.

“Uy, bakâ maiwan mo ‘to” Vlad reached for the basket at the backseat of the car.

Ana glared at him.

“Kapág ako walang makuha na basket of goodies when I get sick, ipapabarang talagá kitá Vladimir”

Vlad simply grinned back.

Ana reached out to squeeze the hand resting on the steering wheel. “I really hope that I did not ruin you by tolerating this unhealthy devotion you have for Karl. Ang walanghiyâ mo kasí sa sarili mo when it’s about him eh”

Vlad could never allow Ana to feel guilty about the decisions that he has made on his own volition.

“Grabe ka naman sa ‘ruin’. I’m not some damaged goods. Isipín mo na lang that the reason why I don’t want to get to know him in real life is because ayaw ko na masirà ang fantasies ko about him and not because I am embarrassed that I let my delusions get in over my head”

Ana sighed and was about to open the door when she remembered something.

“Ang underhanded ng tactic na itó pero this might be my last card” she mumbled.

“Vlad, it’s been almost a year since you’ve returned from Germany pero dinaíg mo pa yung ex-jowà ni Karl kung makaiwas ka sa kaniyá.”

Ana opened the car door and left without looking back at the stunned boy.

“Ex-jowà?” Vlad whispered in disbelief.

“Gago. Don’t let your feelings run wild again. I’m okay. This is already okay”


	5. The Fragile Boy

“Hi Karl” Ana lifted the corner of the blanket and peeked at the boy nestled inside. Karl grunteda reply. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were swollen shut.

“Someone left a basket of fruits for you at the lobby. I placed it on your kitchen table so don’t forget to check on it later”

Karl sat up in an instant. “Kanino galing?”

“The card said that it came from your foolishly loyal follower, DearKarlAlmasen”

Ana gave the boy an accusing look, “Sino ba sa akalà mo ang nagpadalá?”

Karl plopped back on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head once more.

“Ang press release mo ay may sakít ka kayâ ayán tulóy nag-áalalá ang mga fans mo”

Ana rose from the bed and started picking up the discarded clothes and whatnots lying haphazardly around the room.

Karl lazily got up again, “Akó na lang ang mag-aayos niyán mamayâ”

“That’s what you said yesterday Karl”

”You are obviously not in the mood to talk so I’ll get going na” She strode off towards the door and gave the boy another once over before pulling the door shut. And Karl was once again left alone.

A few minutes later, he received a message from Ana.

“ _Bestie, sorry. Stressed out lang akó ngayón. Mahál kitá. Tulóg ka na_ ”

It had only been a week so it’s quite reasonable, Karl thought, that he be allowed a longer time to grieve for the demise of a four-year relationship. Afterall, no one could ever gauge the depth of one’s heartbreak.

He needed that time to adjust to a life without Russell because, as silly as it may seem, in the four years that they were together it felt like a large part of it was punctuated by his presence.

Sometimes, in his loneliness, regrets would even creep up and Karl would have to think of his mother. Because it was right after his parents separated that his unwavering mother gathered him in her arms and told him that love and growth should always be present in a relationship. Without the other, a relationship could either turn selfish or it could unfold into an obsession.

So, if Karl will be asked to pinpoint the exact moment when he realized that his relationship with Russell has reached it’s breaking point, he would single out that day when the latter asked him to take a break from his studies to accompany him on a work-related project abroad.

“Tutál, first-year ka pa lang namán, kaya mo pang humabol sa súsunód na semester” said Russell nonchalantly over breakfast and Karl almost said yes when it hit him.

How many times has this happened before?  
How many times has Russell used him as his emotional support without care for his opinions and even less for his well-being?

And how many times has Karl let him?

It was the answer to the last question that made Karl leave.


	6. Siyá na Marupók

Remember how magical the Christmas holidays were when we were kids? It wasn’t just the promise of finding presents underneath the plastic trees that made it special but it was the genuine happiness that seemed to emanate from everyone.

However, in the silence of a house devoid of any other presence besides himself, Vlad listened to the ruckus of the holiday cheer outside their backyard and felt tremendously sentimental about celebrating another Christmas day as an adult.

He had already spent half of the day staring at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling of his older brother’s bedroom. A remnant of his nerdy college days.

While it’s been years since his Kuya Robert started living on his own, his room remained unchanged courtesy of their mother. And out of all the rooms in their house, he loved his brother’s the most because it was a mirror of the latter’s unpretentious nature.

He was startled out of his reverie when their landline phone started ringing. He did not bother to unplug the device thinking that no one would call as they had already told everyone that the entire family would be spending the holidays in the province with his maternal grandparents.

It was only under the pretense of a mandatory theater practice that Vlad was able to bail out of the trip at the last minute. He had to do so after learning that his estranged father would be joining them.

“Hello” he answered rigidly.

“Putang iná Vlad! I’ve been trying to reach you since this morning” Ana’s voice boomed from the earpiece.

“Ana, easy lang. Merry Christmas to you muna” Vlad cut her off.

“Ay, sorry” he heard her take a deep breath from the other side of the line “Merry Christmas Vladimir”

“Your mom told me na hindî ka nakasama sa kanilá pagpuntá sa lolo at lola mo because of a theater practice”

Vlad hummed a reply.

“Vlad, I won’t pry about your excuse for staying there in the city if you can do me a favor. Actually, I insist that you help me out. I’m sorry for being such a bad friend but I’m desperate” Vlad could hear the tension in Ana’s voice.

“I am in Bicol right now, my Mama’s hometown. Biglaan kaya hindi na ako nakapagpaalam kay Karl even though we already planned to spend this holiday together. But I made sure that he was already in a good place before I left kaya hindi ko alám kung bakit hindi siyá sumásagót sa tawag ko since yesterday afternoon. Pwedeng walâ lang ‘to pero Vladimir you should have seen how depressed he was these past week. Natatakot akó” Ana rambled and panic started to well up in Vlad’s chest.

“But Ana-”

Ana whimpered. “I know Vlad but I can’t trust anyone other than you to be privy to Karl’s situation. You don’t have to stay with him. I just need an assurance that he’s safe”

And so it was that after what should have been a 20-minute drive but was shorten by almost 10 minutes, Vlad found himself knocking incessantly at Karl’s door.

It was already past nine in the evening when he arrived but the whole compound was still bursting with energy as if everyone wanted to squeeze as much joy as they can fromChristmas day.

And when the door finally opened to reveal Karl, drunk and beautiful in Asian flush, Vlad felt the tingles of a Christmas surprise.

But Karl’s face did not mirror the stranger’s delight, but rather it was blanketed in confusion as he tried to approach him. Then, his grip on the doorknob slipped and he stumbled towards the other boy’s surprised arms. 

The befuddled Karl looked at the stranger and whispered, “You are not my ex”.

Karl’s big, dark eyes were brimming with tears and it bore through Vlad with such intensity that it took a second for him to answer, 

“I am not your ex. I am Ana’s friend and she-”

He couldn’t finished his words because Karl started to cry in his embrace and Vlad had to tighten his hold to keep them from falling. As one arm supported the other’s weight, his other hand soothed the crying boy’s back.

Then, an abrupt silence.

“Susuka na akó” said Karl a second before he started retching all over Vlad’s favorite white shirt.

“Shi-” Vlad had no way of avoiding the disaster.

_Kung hindi lang kitá crush ay itinapon na kitá!_

A beat.

“Kadirì ka! You smell like *puke” wailed Karl much to Vlad’s outrage.

“Itatapon na talagá kitá! I mean it!”

But instead of pushing forward with his threat, Vlad carried the inebriated boy and huffed his way towards the restroom of the latter’s unit.

And in his vomit-soaked shirt, Vlad crouched down beside Karl who was hunched in front of the toilet. He held the other boy steady as the latter emptied the contents of his stomach.

Afterwards, he dutifully helped him wash his face and brush his teeth before he gathered him again in his arms and together they staggered towards the living room where he gently guided Karl to lie on the small couch.

He was about to take off the older boy’s filthy shirt when he was stopped midway by the thought of whether it was the proper thing to do.

Of course, it was the proper thing to do but Vlad felt hot and nervous all of a sudden so while his hands hovered above the lying figure, the said boy suddenly got up and took off his shirt on his own saving Vlad from doing the devil’s work.

 _It’s not the devil’s work when my intentions were pure_ , he told himself before standing up to seek refuge inside the restroom and to get away from the view before him.

Vlad did not have a spare shirt with him but he could not stand to wear his soiled shirt any longer either so he stripped it off and washed it on the sink.

Without his shirt on, he planned to just run for the exit as soon as he could open the door of the restroom.

But the moment the door swung open, he was startled by the sudden force that pushed him back inside. His back hit the wall with a loud thud.

A little disoriented, he tried to move away from the wall but a force pinned him back in an instant. As two strong hands held his, Vlad looked up to meet the eyes of his assailant.

“K-Karl?” he squeaked after several heartbeats.

“Hmm?” Karl has his face close to his and was sniffing him for some odd reason.

“You smell nicer now”

“Yeah, I washed”

“Toothbrush?”

“Nope. I wasn’t the one who puked”

“So, pwede mo na ba akong halikan?”

 _HALA!!!! ANO DAW?!?!_ Vlad panicked.

“Shit Karl. Stop”

“I’m not shit and I can prove that to you”

“I already told you that I’m not your ex”

“I know. You are Ana’s friend”

“So, stop playing around. You don’t even know my name”

Vlad tried to squirm away from Karl’s hold but the other boy almost desperately held on.

“Does that matter?”

“Of course! You can’t tease random strangers just because you’re sad or horny”

“Well, we should do what horny people do so I can stop feeling horny na” Karl batted those impossibly long eyelashes at Vlad.

“I could be a serial killer”

Karl smirked sadly, “It wouldn’t matter”

“B-But I don’t want to have sex with you and you’re starting to make me feel sad”

Karl scrunched his forehead and for a second Vlad thought that the other has finally seen reason.

“Mister, I can help you feel a little less sad”

Then, Karl kissed the transfixed boy with all the urgency he could muster.

He poured all his disordered emotions into the kiss hoping that it could mask the emptiness that he had been feeling for the past week. In the end, it only showed how his heart was about to break.

And Vlad, he has dreamt of kissing Karl for what seemed like forever but he never imagined that the kiss he has longed for would end up to be filled with someone’s earnest pain and longing. It was a kiss that was not meant for him.He wanted to cry because he felt sad for himself and for the boy who has now encircled his arms around his neck clinging for salvation.

But Karl and Vlad suppressed their innermost feelings if only to exist in that moment longer.

Vlad returned the embrace and pulled the other closer to him and slowly he lead them out of the restroom and back to that small couch.

As the outside world continued to make merry, two lonely strangers found temporary solace in each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puke as in vomit ha🙃


	7. When The Timing Wasn’t Right

_It’s too hot, the couch is too small, and this stranger kisses like there is no tomorrow_ , Karl thought.

His arms reached up to wrap around the stranger’s neck and pull him closer to his body.

“Karl” Vlad moaned, his voice made raspier by desire sent shivers down Karl’s spine.

 _Malî ‘to...pero shit bakit ang hot niyá?_ Karl tried to rearrange his muddled thoughts.

But when Vlad’s kisses started to head downwards, Karl had to close his eyes in a dull attempt to mute the sensations that the other boy’s actions has triggered.

“Putanginá” Karl whined before pulling Vlad upwards so his lips could meet the other’s.

 _Why oh why am I tempted to say the L-word?_ Vlad thought as Karl’s tongue tentatively licked his lips.

The intro to SNSD’s massive 2019 hit song, “Tell Me Your Wish” pierced through the stillness of the early morn.

Vlad rose from the bed and looked groggily around the room trying to assess the gravity of his predicament. From the window he could see that it was still dark outside so searching for his discarded clothes would be tricky. He then looked at the boy beside him, still soundlessly asleep and unconcerned of Taeyeon loudly singing, “Soweouneul malhae bwa-” from the mobile phone tucked under his pillow.

“Hey, Karl” Vlad said in a hushed voice. He was reluctant to interrupt the boy from his deep slumber but the call could important.

“Ka-” Vlad’s second attempt was halted when Karl threw his phone to nearest wall with a crash thus shutting off Jessica mid song.

Karl then faced away from him and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Leave”

“Huh?” Vlad asked dumbly.

“You were curious and I tempted you. Was your curiosity not satisfied enough?”

Karl’s voice was strained and Vlad wanted to believe that it was because the other boy didn’t mean his words but even after some time has passed, he remained unmoved.

There were too many thoughts running through Vlad’s head.

_I wasn’t just curious. I wasn’t drunk. I care about you. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I wish to stay. Ah, how I wish you would let me stay._

A few hours later he would look back at this moment and wished that he said some of them out loud.

But Vlad held back and left with a crestfallen goodbye.

“Sorry”, he whispered.


	8. When Opportunity Knocks

**JANUARY 2020**

It was only when he stepped out of the plane that Vlad felt the exhaustion kick in. He was uncertain whether this was the result of traveling around Thailand on his backpack for two weeks or of the thought that since he has come back the chances of bumping into a certain Karl Almasen has grown exponentially larger.

Suddenly, Vlad started to grow nervous.

“Susan, hurry up! Malapit na raw si Ana sa pick-up point”

Behind him was a sun-baked Sue lugging her trolley with ease, still glorious even in her rumpled trousers.

“Yes, yes Vladimir” said Sue cheekily as she sauntered past him. “Kapág gwapo ba talagá requirement na masungit”

They reached the arrival pick-up area in time to see Ana about to pull up with her car. Inside, riding shotgun, was Karl who had his eyes locked on Vlad.

Vlad’s jaw literally dropped as fast as Ana skillfully out-maneuvered another vehicle to claim the spot in front of them. He stood frozen as the man who haunted his dreams got out of the car and approached them with nary a care to the world.

Although two weeks have already passed since that fateful night but Vlad was still reeling from the fact that he and Karl, strangers to a certain extent, had a one-night stand on Christmas day no less.

“Akin na ‘yáng isáng bagahe mo” said Karl waking Vlad from his thoughts.

Not waiting for his reaction, the older boy took the backpack and hoisted it on his shoulder as his other hand manouvered Sue’s trolley.

Ana averted her gaze when she felt Vlad glare at him from outside. What could she do, she thought, when it was Karl who volunteered to accompany her when she said that she was off to fetch her friends from the airport. Nevermind that she felt a little nervous when she saw a strange glint in Karl’s eyes at the mention of Vlad’s name.

An awkward round of introductions ensued when everyone got inside the car. It was obvious that Ana was trying to act oblivious to the tension between the men and settled to pointing at each one of them and announcing their names out loud like she was doing a roll call.

Karl gave both Sue and Vlad a curt smile before settling in and fiddling with his phone.

 _Lawd, please help me surivive this day._ Ana bumped her forehead in the steering wheel before starting the car.

Vlad tried to catch Karl’s eyes in the rearview mirror just to check if there was a hint of recognition from the other but the only thing he earned from that was a discreet kick from Sue and a reprimanding look from Ana. He responded to the latter with an equally menacing glare.

 _Why did you let him tag along then?_ Vlad wanted to shout at Ana.

Karl, with his eyes on his phone, ignored the ruckus.

_Hindî niyá ba talagá ako naáalala? Well, that’s possible pero ang unfair pa rin that I spent so many sleepless nights thinking about him and about what happened pero siyá dedma lang._

“Finally. This is you” Ana said to Vlad as the car stopped in front of a large house.

“O, your dad’s here” Sue pointed at the man standing beside his sister, Judit. They have obviously been waiting for his arrival.

Vlad took out his phone to call his sister which she immdiately picked up. Her face was masked by distress as she observed the familar car parked across from them.

“Ate, bakit nandyán ‘yan?” His words meant to hurt. If only their father could hear him, he wished.

“Vladimir, we didn’t get to spend Christmas and New Year together kayâ bilisán mo at umuwî ka na”

Judit knew this could happen but she wanted to give everyone in her family the opportunity to patch things up. She thought that it was about time that they all find their peace especially their youngest.

“Hindî ako uuwî ate. Doón muna akó kiná Sue tútulóy”

And with a tone of finality, Vlad ended the call first so as not to give his sister a chance to talk him out of it.

When he looked up, he noticed that it’s not only Ana and Sue who have been looking at him with concern but even Karl has his eyes set on him even if it was only through the rearview mirror. The older boy’s eyes had a familiar tinge of sadness.

“Ana, drive” Vlad rested his head on the back of Karl’s seat. His friends knew his story too well to not question his decision.

Every family has its own share of troubles and heartaches but some have more deeply ingrained wounds than others.

When Vlad’s father left, he was still a young boy and the entire process of abandonment confused and hurt him. When he tried to look for answers and consolation from the people around him, he saw that they were also hurting and could not provide the comfort he needed. So, Vlad clenched his teeth and hid his wounds while the rest bore their anger upfront.

Years later, when everyone seemed to have moved on from their pain, the youngest child of the family felt that he had been left behind to carry all the resentment. So Vlad took out all his anger and confusion towards the person he thought was the cause of all his misery, his father

“Ano kasí, Vlad” Sue touched his arm gently. “Uhm. Sorry ‘dî ko naikwento sa’yó kasí nahiyâ akó pero I can’t take you in right now because I moved back with my parents. Mas economical kasí since malapit sa bahay ‘yung company where I’ll be working”

Vlad looked lost for a second before he nodded to signal that he understood. He surmised that he could just lodge temporarily at a cheap hotel. Anywhere will be fine as long as he is far from that man, he decided.

“Kung iniisip mo na mag-stay muna in one of those suspicious-looking motels then scrap that idea. Hindi ako patátahimikin ng konsiyénsiyá ko kung napahamak ko dun. You can stay at my place” Ana interjected.

“No”, was Vlad’s instant reply. He realized that he may have insensitively blasted the word for he saw how Karl flinched upon hearing the rejection.

“I meant I’ve troubled you enough na” Vlad quickly added.

“Ebas. Bakit si Sue pwede mong abalahin pero ako hindî. May leveling na ba ang friendship natin?!”

“Gaga pero true” Sue agreed. “Doón ka na lang muna tumulóy kay Ana since uuwî na namán ulit ‘yan sa Bicol this week”

“Uuwî ka? Eh sino kasama ko doón?”

“Ikáw lang. That’s the beauty of this set-up ‘dî ba. It’s like getting your own place. At least, I wouldn’t need to bother Karl with cleaning up the unit while I’m gone. Right, Karl?”

“Yeah. It’d be great” Karl angled himself so he could look at the other person fully “We’ll be neighbors. Para lang tayó maglalarô ng baháy-bahayán”


	9. Hi, Ney-Bhur

"Ana, please 'wág mo akóng iwan dito" Vlad pleaded as Ana packed her things into several suitcases. She turned a deaf ear to his pleas. In Ana's defense, she has heard that same spiel several times since the day that Vlad started living in her unit.

"Akalà ko ba tatlóng linggó ka lang doón bestie, bakit ang dami namán niyán?" Karl cut in. He was sitting languidly on the couch and pointing his lips at the growing pile of curiosities on the floor. Vlad tried to suppress his frustration when he heard the other boy speak.

In the three days after Vlad moved in, Karl had been a constant visitor in Ana's unit and was almost always armed with an assortment of excuses from borrowing this and that to begging for food and other provisions.

What frustrated Vlad was not Karl's presence but how the other boy rarely acknowledged him saved for the casual "hi" and "hello" which left him in a limbo of panic each time.

"Bawal mamuná ang mga walâng ambág" Ana quipped.

"O, werps. Closet Dutertard ka ba? Sabihin mo lang para ma-unfriend na kitá ngayón pa lang"

"Gaga! Bawal ang DDS sa pamamahay na itó"

"Kayâ nga áalis ka di ba. Stop na. Panalo na akó" Karl turned his attention back to his phone as Ana made a face at him.

"Lagì ba talagá siyá rito?" Vlad whispered.

Ana glanced again at Karl who raised his head to give her a defiant glare. He obviously heard Vlad.

"Hindî namán" she said, unsure. "Bored lang siguro"

"I wonder if he will continue to visit once you're no longer here"

"Bakit, gustó mo ba na bumisita pa rin siyá?" Ana teased.

Vlad shrugged.

"Ang landî" Ana mouthed the words to him.

_Ana, you'll hate me once you learn about the truth._ Vlad exhaled loudly. He did not notice how Karl turned to his direction when he heard his sigh nor did he saw the pained expression on his face.

Just before dawn, Vlad was startled awake by a sudden tightening in his chest. He remembered hearing a dull sound pierce through the stillness of the early morn. It sounded as if something heavy hit the floor.

He tiptoed downstairs and squinted through the pitch dark of the unit's living room. There was nothing. No burglars, no stray cats, and no Ana as she already left for Bicol several hours ago. There was just the gentle hum of the air conditioner.

Then came another thud. Vlad was fully conscious now so he was sure that the sound was not part of a dream.

He gathered his courage and walked towards the exit. Someone or something must be outside. And while he was aware of the foolishness of the act, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned the handle to crack the door open just a sliver.

_Only a peek._

He saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows lugging an oversized suitcase that, he suspected, may or may not contain the dismembered body of some poor chap.

_Karl is in danger!_

Vlad swallowed his fear and resolved to lunge at the stranger in case he enters the unit next door. And it was at that precise moment that the figure turned his attention to him.

"Ay fu-ke!"

A scream resounded throughout the hallway before Vlad could even open his mouth. A few seconds later, he found Karl slumped on the floor beside his luggage. He looked terrified.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Vlad apologized profusely as soon as he recognized the boy on the floor. He ran towards Karl but, in the last minute, hesitated in helping him up so he stood there like a robot waiting for his master's command.

"Pota, ikáw lang pala. Akalà ko si the grudge na 'yung lálabás sa pintô" Karl laughed, not concerned by the ruckus he has created.

Vlad tried to hold back his own laughter but failed.

Even amidst the situation how could he not be thrilled when in all those times that he watched Karl from the sidelines or from the screen of his phone, he marveled at the brilliance of his smile and the tingle of his laughter and now the boy he has always admired was laughing with him.

Vlad was lost in his musings when he felt a kick on his bare feet. For some reason Karl was still on the floor and looking upwards at him with a silly smile. His arms were raised in his direction.

"Tulungan mo akó. I'm weak" he pouted.

Vlad approached tentatively. He smiled back and offered his hands which Karl readily took.

But once upright, the boy did not let go until Vlad felt conscious and tried to pull his hands away but Karl was quick on the uptake and held on to him.

"Wait lang" Karl insisted and raised their hands to the light. "Hiníhintáy ko pa 'yung spark kinemer"

"Gago" Vlad whispered shyly.

Karl squeezed the hand he was holding. "Shet. That's the softest 'gago' I've ever heard. Ulitin mo nga"

Vlad took back his hand dramatically and scowled at Karl.

"Anó ba kasí 'yung ingay kanina?"

"Ah-sorry."

For a moment, Karl looked taken aback then his expression morphed into something akin to misery until he was able to compose himself and settled to grin at the other boy apologetically.

Vlad watched with wonder as those emotions metamorphosed on Karl's face. A warmth bloomed in his chest. He understood that the feeling was more than just guilt, more than his instinct to protect Karl, and more than the feeling of admiration he has had for the other since that day at the gymnasium but Vlad has no name for that feeling yet, he simply relished its arrival.

"Uhm. Actually, it wasn't that bad. Mababaw lang ang tulóg ko since I moved here. I think it's just me being nababahay"

Karl cocked his head to the side, confused by what Vlad meant, then he laughed when the realization hit him.

"Namamahay. Ang kyút mo talagá opò"

The younger one flushed and chuckled shyly.

Karl cleared his throat. "Well, when I saw Ana packing her luggage earlier I was stimulated to do the same hence the suitcase pero nasóbrahán ata ako sa energy. Sorry na."

"You're leaving too?" Vlad tried to contain the panic in his voice. He was unsuccessful.

If Karl noticed he didn't point it out but gestured towards his suitcase instead. "Hindî no. I'm just throwing this away"

Vlad blew a sigh of relief. He has already forgotten to be subtle. Karl smiled.

"You're chucking away everything including the suitcase? Sayang namán. Bakâ may pwede pa tayong i-recycle" The suddenly wannabe environmentalist volunteered.

_Smooth, Vladimir. You're finally having a conversation._

"Actually, you're quite right about the suitcase. My decision-making isn't as good when I've had a few bottles of beer. I should just donate it instead. What do you think?" Karl inquired.

"Yeah. That's good then you can reorganize which of the contents can still be reused or upcycled" Vlad added.

“Nope. Everything inside that suitcase has to go. Mabigát na dalhín pa rin ang mga excess baggage of the previous year ngayóng Bagong Taón. Ayoko namán magíng malas ang 2020 ko" Karl said.

He started to tug the heavy suitcase back to his unit.

"I can help you out if you want. Anyway, I won't be able to go back to sleep at this point so might as well do something productive out of my time"

Karl pretended to think about his proposal but readily agreed when Vlad started shifting on his feet, obviously feeling awkward at the possibility of rejection.

"Pero!" Karl warned "Everything you see, feel, taste, touch, and hear inside the unit will remain a secret, capeesh?"

Vlad was caught off guard. He looked uncertainly at Karl. Measuring. He tried to see whether he meant more by what he said. He probably did.

Vlad nodded in agreement.

_Here goes nothing._

"Char lang. Ang seryoso mo masyado. Ano namán sa tingín mo ang ipapakain ko sa'yó na hindî mo pwede ipagsabí sa ibá"

Vlad choked.


	10. uncovered

"I loved dining out but Russell was a homebody so we had to make compromises. Eventually, naisipan niyá na mag-aral maglutò so that we can enjoy my favorite dishes from the comforts of our own home" Karl fell silent. He caressed the burn marks on the pan he was holding.

"We were supposed to make our own home, you know"

Vlad was at a loss for words. Unexpectedly, their task of reorganizing the contents of the suitcase became a literal unpacking of items that were mementos of Karl's recently ended four-year relationship and a figurative unpacking of the latter's feelings and insights from that episode in his life.

They sat on the tiled floor of Karl's unit and the keepsakes surrounded them like a barricade. Or, a sea of memories and one of them was drowning in it, Vlad thought.

At first, he was amused by how Karl did not hesitate one bit to share stories upon stories regarding each item: an old, stained mug was a souvenir from their first date in Tagaytay, a biscuit canister housed hundreds of sticky notes that were exchanged between him and Russell over the years, and even an ordinary frying pan that had seen better days had it's own story to tell.

In the end, Vlad understood that he will never grasp the depth of what Karl and Russell had. He does not intend to barge into a territory where he was not welcomed. A baring of one's soul was not an invitation to pry.

He extended an open hand towards Karl. It was a gesture of comfort and the only real valuable gift that he received from his father. As horrible as his feelings were for his old man, he cannot take away from the latter the credit of teaching him about the healing wonders that a touch can do for a bruised knee or for a wounded heart.

Karl took Vlad's outstretched hand and entwined his fingers with the other. There were still no sparks but he has ceased to care as he savored the comfortable warmth within.

As the rest of the world slowly came alive, Karl and Vlad settled in the quiet of their little pocket in the universe. Two relative strangers who shared a single night of history found solace in each other. They lingered in that position for a little while longer.

Brrrrghhh came a grumbling sound.

Vlad cleared his throat. Karl hung his head in embarrassment.

"Nakakagutom mag-unpack. I can grab a couple of pancit canton sa unit then I can cook it here. What do you think?" Vlad peered at Karl's burning face. Their hands were still intertwined.

"Okay" came the muffled reply.

"But you have to let go of my hand first"

"Eh di sa'yó na" Karl groaned before extracting his hand from the warmth.

'Eh di salamat" Vlad chuckled before standing up. He was starting to appreciate the other man's humor.

"Bakit namán kasí ngayón ka pa nag-alburuto" Karl chastised his stomach quietly.

He laid down on the floor as Vlad navigated through their mess, passed the couch, and ambled to his unit. 

"Can you start boiling the water?" Vlad called from the doorway. Karl got up in an instant and went to his kitchen without a word.

The water was near boiling when Vlad returned. He immediately took his spot in the kitchen as the other toddled lazily back to the living room.

"Spicy pancit canton lang ang meron si Ana, gusto mo ba lagyan ko na rin ng kalamansi?"

"Yes, please" came the cheery reply.

Vlad shook his head, a smile on his face.

_Ah, these mood swings._

"So, ayún na nga" Karl said in between forkfuls of instant pancit canton "When he said that we're going to America, land of the free, for his upcoming project siyempre I was ecstatic. Hindî pa akó nakákapuntá doón eh"

Vlad offered a piece of tissue paper to the older man who had began animatedly talking about the conclusion of his previous relationship as soon as the pot of noodles was delivered to him.

In witnessing the changes in Karl's moods, Vlad felt like he was being shuttled to the top of a drop tower and was awaiting for the free-fall to happen.

"Hmm. Salamat" Karl wiped his mouth calmly. "Pero nang naalimpungatán na ang ambisyosa self ko ay na-realize ko na, luh, girl magtátapós ka pa ng medisina. Anóng gágawín mo sa Americuuuh. House husband ka ganern?"

Karl exhaled and Vlad braced for the fall.

"I asked Russell that question at ang sagót niyá ay outline ng magiging buhay namin doon for six months with the possibility of an extension. Apparently, he has already decided and made intricate plans for the two of us. So, he's leaving for America next month. Alone"

Karl twirled the noodles with his fork.

"Siguro kasí with four years of being together comes familiarity and certainty. Sometimes it reaches a point that we forget that the other person has a life apart from us"

He took a bite and chewed casually.

"Huy, para kang matatae. Breathe" Karl's laughter was clear and unfiltered. It rang through the small expanse of the unit.

"Were you expecting for another breakdown? Matagál ko nang iniyák 'yung sakít ng break-up. You even witnessed a part of it di ba"

Karl was nonchalant but Vlad felt like the ride has not reached the top yet.

"It was remembering the mundane things that made me sad. Alám mo ba, hindî ko inexpect that the things I'll miss the most were not his grand gestures but the ordinary things that we did for each other"

Karl smiled bitterly and wiped the stain from his mouth with an air of finality.

"So, that was how Russell and I broke each other's hearts"

"Now" Karl looked at Vlad squarely "Should we address the elephant in the room and talk about what happened between us that Christmas night or do you want to just bury it away? I'll accept your answer either way bastá walâ ng bawian"

Vlad could hear sound of the brake as the ride stopped on top of the tower. He started shifting in his position on the floor. He darted a glance at the couch.

"Sagót!" Karl demanded in mock anger.

"I saw how you kept looking at my couch as soon as you came in, and I want to be friends with you Vlad pero I don't have the money to buy another one. I'm a struggling med student. So, it's either you stop being weird about my couch or we talk this out"

A free-fall. A sudden drop in his stomach.

"I can just buy a new one for you" Vlad whispered.

"Uy, joker siyá. But if that's your answer then I'll understand"

"Wait! Wait, let's talk" in his panic, Vlad unwittingly grabbed Karl's hands. Karl tried to contain a smile.

"Karl, I can give you countless of excuses about that night pero you don't deserve that kind of bullshit so I'll just have to come clean about the things I can be brave to say"

"Una, I am your fan. I've been a fan since your cheerdancing days. Like, to the point where I've set up a twitter stan account for you, became an officer at one of your fans club, and even sent regular gifts for you even when I was abroad"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that but I'm listening" Karl squeezed Vlad's hands as reassurance.

"Whew. Hindî ko alám kung expired na ba 'yung pancit canton o may curse 'yung mga kalamansi pero eto na. Pangalawá, Ana told me about your recent heartbreak and asked me to come here that night to check on you because she was worried and trusted me to keep everything a secret. And, I can Karl. Like you've instructed, I will never talk to anyone about what I saw, ate, touched, heard, and...felt here" Vlad's voice got evidently quieter as he said the last words.

"Pangatló, it wasn't just curiosity. I wanted you so badly that night that I deluded myself into thinking that you wanted me back. You were drunk and I wasn't. I should have known better. I'm sorry if I hurt you"

Then, silence.

"Whew. Time-out lang muna. Parang nalulunod ang utak at pusò ko" Karl exhaled sharply.

Karl drew his head down so he wouldn't have to look at Vlad. He settled his eyes on their hands. Somehow, they looked perfect together.

_Gising!_

"Yes, I was drunk that night" Karl said after a while. Vlad's face was stoic. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

 _Hearing the truth will be better for us_ , he thought.

"I was drunk but not drunk enough to not know what I was doing. It's just that the timing wasn't right, Vlad. That night happened because I used you when I was feeling unwanted"

He knew. He felt it in his touches, in his sighs, in the tears that fell on his skin. And Vlad hurt for them once again.

"I was the one who left pero ang kapál ng pagmumukhâ ko when I got hurt nang hindî akó hinabol. To top it all off, dinamay pa kitá. I am sorry for that night"

Vlad laughed blandly. "I hope that a time comes when we will no longer feel sorry that that night happened"

Karl smiled. _Akó rin._

"Can we still be friends?"

"Always" Vlad smiled back.

"By the way, that's a Harry Potter reference if you didn't know" he added after a beat.

"Ugh. I don't need to be a Potterhead to know. Everyone knows!"


	11. May Moments na Fun Pinoy (Banlaw)

**FEBRUARY 2020**

BLAG!

Vlad sat up in an instant. He stretched his arms over his head, wiped the sleep off his face, and gave out a big yawn. He stood up from his bed and jogged downstairs in one swift motion leaving his tangled beddings for later.

"Andito na ang pándesál at margarine na tatlóng araw pa lang naman na expired" Karl announced when he heard the ruckus Vlad made in coming down from his bedroom.

In the days after their unpacking slash early morning revelations, Karl and Vlad became a constant presence at each other's unit.

"Kung hindî mo sinabi na expired na 'yan, I wouldn't even bother to check" the man, still a little groggy from sleep, said as he took the paper bag of warm bread and the cup of margarine.

"Para alám mo what you're getting into. Magtae ka man at least alám mo na it was your choice and my conscience is clean. O, 'dî ba?" Karl looked at the man in front of him.

 _Those soft curls are just begging to be touched_ , he thought with a smile. The constancy of Vlad's disheveled appearance every morning never failed to amuse him.

"Anóng klaseng tingín 'yan my special platonic friend?" Vlad wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"'Yung mutà mo pô"

 _Pô?! Pô?! Why did that sound so flirty all of a sudden_ , Karl reprimanded himself with a grimace.

He peeked at the man before him but the other seemed engrossed with the bread to notice. He sighed with relief but scolded himself again and tapped his lips several times for good measure.

Vlad took a huge bite of the pándesál to hide a smile because of course he noticed.

"Anóng plans mo for today?" Karl halved the bread using his hands, spread margarine, and sprinkled a good amount of brown sugar in it. Vlad looked on in amusement.

"Walâ. I was planning to continue writing some papers for school pero matagál pa namán ang submission so it can wait. Why?"

"Pwede mo akóng samahán sa shoot? Nakuha akó na ekstra sa commercial ng isang fastfood chain. Magpapasama sana akó kasí ang boring minsan 'pág mag-isá lang" Karl explained. He tried to put in a little extra charm to persuade Vlad.

"So, gágawín mo akóng jester" Vlad teased for show because in reality his mind was already made up to join Karl since the moment he asked for his company

"Sige na. Ililibre kitá ng favorite mo na milk tea"

"Make it two"

"Uhaw siyá"

"And, igawâ mo rin akó ng ganyán o" Vlad pointed at Karl's bread.

"Opò, master" Karl curtsied mockingly for added effect.

" **Walâ** pa rin ba?" The director cried out in frustration. It was almost noontime and they had been waiting hours for the main actors of the commercial to arrive.

"Stuck in traffic pa rin daw pô"

The rest of the film crew were just as upset. Knowing the kind of traffic situation in the metro, they all went out of their ways to arrive on time.

"Prutas! Hinahabol ngâ natin itóng shoot para sa Valentine's day eh". She started looking around her for a solution.

"Gem, tawagin mo ngâ 'yung dalawáng naglalandián doón sa dulo" she pointed at Karl and Vlad who were huddled together in front of a shared tablet.

Karl immediately perked up upon hearing the comment. The director was a friend of his from his cheerleading days and was the reason why he got this job.

"Oy, hindî kamí naglalandián no. May pinakita lang akó sa kaniyá" Karl explained defensively as Vlad smiled shyly beside him.

"If you say so. O, bastá dito muna kayó ni Vladimir at may ipapakiusap akó"

"Makikiusap pala eh ba't ka nang-aaway" He stomped his way to her while Vlad trailed behind him casting apologetic smiles at the people he passed by.

"Eto namán si Doc 'dî na mabirò. Ganitó kasí 'yun, walâ pa 'yung dalawáng main talents para sa shoot and in a few hours púpuntá dito ang representatives ng client to check on our progress and I need to show them something" she waved frantically around her in a show of distress. Everyone seemed to be on the edge.

"Can the two of you play the lead roles for the meantime?" She pleaded.

"Wouldn't that be unprofessional? Paano kung mag-warla 'yung dalawáng talented sa social media at ma-cancel ka ng twitterverse abér?"

"Best friend dearest, my assistant is talking to them now to explain the situation. I only have a few hours left kayâ please tulungan mo na akó"

"I'm not sure" Karl looked hesitant. He made a signal at Vlad with his eyes to help him get out of the situation. Cel, the director, saw this gesture.

"Vladimiiiiir, please help a struggling slave of the capitalist rich to earn food for her table. I have so many mouths to feed o," she gestured to the rest of the staff who looked back at them dutifully.

"Sure!" Vlad replied enthusiastically.

**Vlad** sneezed after getting the last touches of make-up on his face. He sat in front of a table outfitted with a huge mirror and encircled by a bunch of lights that he imagined could illuminate the entirety of Ana's unit.

From behind him, he could hear Karl muttering to himself as he rummaged through his belongings, "Kasalanan ko 'to eh. Bakit ko ba kasí kinuha itóng raket na 'to?"

Vlad got up and approached Karl silently. He draped an arm over the other's shoulder who deflated even more from the touch.

"Sorry Vlad at nadamay ka pa," Karl whispered. He was too embarrassed to even look at the man beside him. 

"Akó kayâ 'yung nag-agree on behalf of the two of us kayâ dapat akó ang mag-sorry. I know na kung ikáw lang ang magdédesisiyón ay kanina pa tayo nakatakas dito pero I really wanted to do this"

Karl finally looked at Vlad, his face etched with doubt. "Weh"

"For you"

"Mas weh"

Vlad stared at Karl's face intently. "Stop pouting or háhalikán kitá".

He made a quick getaway before Karl could come up with a retort.

"Hoy! Vladimir, bumalík ka rito. Did you just flirt with me?"

"Hoy ka rin Karl Frederick! Lakasán mo pa ang boses mo para mariníg ka ng buông set and the answer to your question is, maybe," followed by a melodious laughter much to Karl's chagrin.

"Ang perfect nilá anó?" Cel pointed the two to her assistant.

"I'm shipping them respectfully pô," she replied.

The commercial's storyboard:

**In** the end, the client's representatives chose to keep the sequences that Karl and Vlad filmed and a meeting was scheduled to iron out some loose ends brought by the change of plans.

It was already close to midnight when the shoot finished so Vlad insisted to drive the car as Karl looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. The older man acquiesced with barely a complaint.

Several minutes later, Karl felt a gentle prodding on his shoulder. He opened his eyes wearily to a shock of bright light.

"Asán tayo?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. The dashboard clock blinked to inform him that it was already half past twelve in the midnight.

Vlad handed him a paper bag which he took warily despite the inviting smell of food wafting from it.

"Anó 'tó?" Karl asked dumbly.

"Food" Vlad pointed to the gleaming lights coming from the fast food chain in front of them.

 _Oh_ , Karl thought belatedly realizing where they were.

"Ba't nandito tayo? We could have gone home"

"Nagutom akó," Vlad acted sheepish as he grabbed a handful of french fries and stuffed it into his mouth.

 _How could I tell him that I heard how his stomach rumbled from hunger despite being asleep_ , Vlad smiled at the thought as he swept a sidelong glance at the man beside him.

There was a smudge of sauce on Karl's cheek from the burger he was eating. Vlad slowly reached a hand to wipe the smear.

_Unti-untî mo akóng ginagawáng matapang._


End file.
